Rage
by Evilkat23
Summary: To Jessica her sister Frisk was the worst. Always getting praise, now more than ever because she 'freed' the monsters. Well, no more. Jessica was tired of her sister and the monsters, so, she planned to do what she believed to be the perfect crime.
1. Chapter 1

Anger and rage, that's all Jessica ever had for her younger sister Frisk. You'd hate you're sibling if they got praise nonstop, so, Jessica did the only thing she could do, push Frisk down the mountain and have the monsters eat her, now there'd be no more praise for Frisk. Of course her parents were devastated when they heard that poor Frisk wouldn't listen to her sister and leaned too far over the edge and fell. They called for help but there was nothing the police would do because it was monster territory. Jessica was so ecstatic at the news that she started packing all of Frisk's belongings up, however, she got the shock of her life when almost two weeks later Frisk emerged from the mountain, monsters behind her.

They begged for peace, and said that Frisk had showed them the way. It was granted, the humans were willing to allow it. Frisk was carried home by a tall skeleton wearing a ridiculous outfit, Frisk was fast asleep. Jessica felt even more rage when the skeleton told them story of what Frisk had been through, all while holding her in his arms while she slept. The skeleton was reluctant to let go of Frisk, but did so, leaving her on the couch. He even pulled a blanket over her. Jessica hated that skeleton.

She watched him leave with a bunch of other freaks, then watched as her father picked the sleeping Frisk up and put her into her room. The whole time praising her for being so strong and determined.

Then, the monsters started to live amongst the humans, she recoiled in disgust as she watched them talk to people like they were normal. The whole time, they praised Frisk, saying if it wasn't for her they couldn't see the sun and stars. Of course, her parent's praise just grew stronger once Frisk was awake, praising her for every little thing she did. Jessica tried to earn their praise, but it was never good enough, it never felt like they praised her like they praised Frisk.

School started again shortly after that, she was horrified when she saw a bunch of monsters at her school now. All of the students, new and old surrounded Frisk, hugging her, thanking her, while Jessica was left alone. Everyone wanted to be Frisk's friend, but, nobody loved Frisk more than those skeletons. Everyday after school they were there, waiting for her. They walked her home, took her places, bought her nice things from time to time, while Jessica was there, alone.

Jessica hated her sister. She wanted to get rid of her sister once and for all, and the monsters! And that's just what she's going to do. She was going to kill two birds with just one stone.

Walking up to her sister's bedroom, the door wide open, she looked inside. Frisk was inside, laying on the floor coloring a picture. It seemed to be of her and her new monster friends. Still, Jessica knocked on the open door, getting her sister's attention.

"Hey Frisk. Whatcha say you and me go to the river today?" Jessica asked, Frisk frowned at this and shook her head, she continued to draw. Jessica felt her anger rise, still, she kept calm and spoke again,

"C'mon kiddo, you and me hardly do anything since you got back. Lets go on an adventure." Jessica tried to keep her voice calm, but it was hard for her, she just wanted to scream at Frisk.

Frisk kept that same frown on her face, she then shook her head once again.

"Last time we went on an adventure, I wound up at the bottom of a mountain." Frisk mumbled, Jessica wanted to slap her sister so bad, but, she kept her wits about her and continued.

"It worked out for the best didn't it? It's not like you died." Jessica pointed out, she got a rather incredulous look from her younger sister. "What?" Jessica asked and Frisk just rolled her eyes and continued to doodle. Jessica was at the end of her rope and did her very best to keep her anger under control when she said the next word, "Please?"

That did the trick, surprisingly, Frisk looked up at her sister and gave a smile. Leaving her doodle on the ground, Frisk stood up and walked up to his sister.

"Ok...I guess a little walk to the river would be alright...Just not to long, Undyne wants to have a duo cooking lesson. It should be interesting."

Jessica just chuckled darkly to herself as her sister lead the way out of the house.

"Oh...We won't be long. Trust me."

So, they walked, passed the house, passed the neighborhood, and into the woods. Jessica kept her emotions from spilling over as they walked along the forest, the river wasn't too far, Jessica could hear it's fast flowing water and she couldn't stop the smile on her face. Frisk lead the way, as they walked, you'd think by now Frisk would learn not to turn her back to her sister.

Soon, they were at the river's base, naturally they couldn't swim in it, the water way too fast for either of them to even attempt to swim. Beside, they'd have to climb down a steep rocky slope in order to just get to the water. Jessica watched as her sister looked down at the river and just tilted her head to the side. It was now or never. Going up behind Frisk, Jessica used all her might to push her sister down the edge.

Jessica just couldn't hide her glee as Frisk screamed as she tumbled down the rocky slope, no doubt getting scratched and cut by some of the sharp rocks. Finally, her sister hit the water and didn't emerge up. Jessica could only smile and salute the river.

"Stupid." Jessica laughed and hurried away from the forest, once near the neighborhood, she made it seem like she was crying, rubbing her eyes hard enough to make them bloodshot, hitching her breath, and, as an added bonus, she messed up her hair, just to make it look like she was a total mess. Finally, she ran into the neighborhood, screaming at the top of her lungs, no doubt getting some of her neighbors to look at her. None of them were those freaks, she was thankful for that.

She got to the middle of the road and dropped to her knees, crying the most convincing cry she could muster up. Instantly one of the neighbors ran to her, it was a man no older than Jessica's own father, if she remembered correctly, his name was Roy.

"Jessica? What's wrong? What happened?" He asked trying to help the girl up, other neighbors started to crowed around her, some kids, most were adults.

"F-Frisk!" She wailed, pretending to wipe her eyes. "The monsters pushed her into the river! THEY KILLED MY SISTER!"

Everyone around her gasped out in horror at the news. Through her fingers, she watched as mothers held their children close in fear that the monsters would appear and snatch them away. She pretended to let out a sob and shook her shoulders like she was actually crying.

"Somebody call the police!" A woman screamed out, everyone started to yell in agreement, Roy seemed to go pale at this news and stood up.

"Everyone just calm down, please-"

"Calm down!? THEY KILLED A CHILD RONALD!"

Oh, so his name was Ronald, whoops.

"Not just any child! They killed the child that brought them to the surface! They need to be put back into that mountain!" Another man interrupted. He then turned and spoke to everyone.

"Everybody! Get into your homes! Lock up your children and protect yourselves! It's clear these beasts want nothing more than a battle and something tells me it's a battle they will receive!" The man screamed out, it was instant, everyone screaming, grabbing their children, running home, people getting into their cars and speeding away. It was glorious. Ronald turned back to Jessica, who was quick to start sobbing again.

"I-I told her those monsters were no good..." Jessica whimpered, she blinked when she was picked up gently by Ronald and he held her close.

"You poor thing, losing your sibling twice, nobody should have to go through that. C'mon. Let's go get you home...And break the news to your parents...again..." Ronald. They hugged and her shoulders shook violently, however, it wasn't because of her fake crying, she was laughing silently, how different her life was going to be now.

No more Frisk and soon no more monsters. She was loving gotten away with the perfect crime...


	2. Chapter 2

Frisk was hardly conscious when she felt herself being pulled out of the river's depths, the odd thing was, while she was being pulled she noticed that it didn't feel like anybody was grabbing her. She felt like she was being lifted by an invisible force. However, she soon felt herself being held. She shivered violently as the cool air finally got to her.

"Hang on, Kiddo, you're pretty banged up. Yeah, that's a pretty big gash..."

Frisk passed out shortly after that...

Sans was beyond pissed. His left eye glowing menacingly as he held Frisk close to him, the little human not only soaked to the bone, but, she was bleeding rather bad as well, a large gash above her right eye that was still bleeding was his main focus, but he could see little scrapes and forming bruises.

Shedding off his jacket, he wrapped it around the small human and turned back to were Frisk's sister went. Yes, he had seen the whole thing, he had his worries about Jessica, she seemed rather unstable to him, and today they were proven true.

When Frisk whimpered in pain, he turned his attention back to her. She needed help and she needed it now.

"I'll come back for you, Jessica, just you wait." He promised before heading off towards where the other monsters were. He could hear the people rallying off in the distance and teleported away, he had a feeling that whatever was happening down there wasn't anything good.

However, when he teleported inside of his and Papyrus's home, he wasn't treated any better. First it was shock that surrounded him as Undyne was there as well, something about a duo cooking lesson with the kid and Papyrus. It seemed that Alphys decided to tag along as well as she was sitting at the kitchen table. Standing in the middle of a crowd, holding an injured Frisk, Sans breathed heavily.

"Help." Was all he had to say, everyone snapped out of their shock and rushed over to help the child. Papyrus was naturally the first to reach to the kid, gently taking her out of Sans's arms and briskly taking her to the couch. Undyne was quick in summoning her weapon.

"Alright, who do I kill?!" She demanded, fury raging in her eye.

"Sans. What happened to her, she's freezing!" Papyrus asked worriedly as he seemed to decide what the focus on first, her wet clothes or the gash on her head. Finally he decided the gash needed more attention, however before he could get up to get the bandages, Alphys was one step ahead of him and brought them to him.

"Her sister pushed her into the river. She musta hit her head on every rock on the way down." Sans explained as he watched his brother.

"Why would her sister do that? They're family!" Undyne yelled, still holding her spear in her hand. Sans could only shrug.

"I don't know, I really don't she just pushed her out of nowhere. Something tells me, and this is my gut talking here, that the kid might not of 'fallen' down the mountain like we thought."

The realization slowly hit every monster that was Sans had said was probably true.

"I'll kill her." Undyne hissed she started towards the door, but was stopped by Sans, all he did was put his hand up and she stopped.

"I have another gut feeling that she's probably blaming Frisk falling all on us. You go out there, you could get hurt. Just wait." Sans told her, surprisingly, she did as he asked and backed away from the door.

"There. All bandaged up...Still... I think we she get Toriel to heal that wound fully." Papyrus said with a visible frown.

"Uh...G-Guys?..." Alphys said from behind Undyne, looking down at her phone a worried expression on her face.

"What's up?" Undyne asked her, Alphys turned her phone to the group. Everyone got closer to look at the screen.

It was a news clipping, a very recent news clipping. All it took was for them to read the headline to get the gist of just how bad things gotten for them.

 **Monsters killed the small child that brought them to surface!**

However, when Sans moved down to the first paragraph he felt his anger threaten to make a comeback.

 **A whole neighborhood lives in fear today as the police hunt down the monsters responsible for the possible death of little Frisk. Frisk's sister ran to her neighbors earlier today. She cried that her sister was pushed into the river by the monsters she hang around with.**

 **"I warned her not to go near them, I told her they were just using her!" Jessica commented. Police are on the search for these monsters. They are described below. If you see them, please contact the police.**

"THAT LITTLE BRAT FRAMED US!" Undyne roared reading the descriptions below, it was obvious it was them that Jessica was referring to. Undyne's eye flamed up with pure anger, taking her spear out once more she headed for the door.

"Frame us, will you! Well I'll-" This time Alphys stopped her.

"P-Please, Undyne...You'll g-get hurt...There's no limit to what these human could do to you." The scientist stuttered, pleading with Undyne to stay inside. Undyne looked like she was about to interject, but something stopped her, in fact, what stopped her, made everyone stop as well. It was a small noise, a whimper, then a soft weak voice spoke from the couch.

"O...w..."

"Frisk!" Sans yelled and hurried over to the small human on the couch, everyone did as well, surrounding the small child.

"Tiny human? Are you feeling better?" Papyrus asked, they all watched anxiously as Frisk slowly started to open her eyes. She groaned out and tried to shift her body but almost everyone stopped her from moving.

"No. You need to stay still." Sans said instantly and looked up at the kid's bandage, it was turned a dark red, the bleeding still hadn't stopped. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Alright, I'll be right back." He said sternly and looked outside, no cops, not yet.

"And where are you going?!" Undyne demanded, clenching her fist angrily, she was quick to add, "If I can't leave then neither should you!"

"I'm getting Tori. Look at her head, it's still bleeding, Plus she's too weak to eat anything. We NEED Toriel. I won't be long. Trust me. And, if any cops come...Lock up." Was all he said before vanishing right in front of everyone.

Papyrus sighed, but, after a couple minutes of silence from everyone, they all heard it from outside.

Police Sirens.

 **Ok so since a lot of you asked questions in guest, I'm going to answer here.**

 **Chara: Yes, that's my profile pic, I haven't changed it in years, I've been meaning too though.**

 **Guest: Frisk had doubts that her sister pushed her down the mountain that's why she trusted her**

 **Faded crimson: I know you didn't really ask a question, but you did bring up a good point that my friend brought up as well that I didn't think of which is. "Why didn't they ask which monster did it?" Well I tried to fix that with chapter with her kinda explaining who done it I hope that clears things up.**

 **Thank you guys and please keep reviewing they make me very happy.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for not updating this story . But i'm still interested in this story don't get me wrong!**

The police sirens faded away, much to all of the other monsters relief.

"T-That was scary..." Alphys mumbled, putting her hand on her head, Papyrus looked down at Frisk, the tiny human hasn't moved since Sans left, he was starting to worry.

"I'm sure she'll be fine." Undyne comforted him, noting his worried expression. "She faced worse." Undyne finished. Papyrus nodded.

"Maybe if we give them something to eat it'll lift their spirits!" Papyrus confidently yelled, he quickly hurried off towards the kitchen. "I SHALL COOK THEM SPAGHETTI!" He boomed, Undyne could only facepalm, at least for now he wasn't worried about Frisk. Undyne sat next to the unconscious child, the bandage around their head turning red from the blood.

"Heh...At least it'll probably be a cool scar to boast about..." Undyne mumbled, she let out a soft sigh and looked down at Frisk once again, her eyes narrowed now. "Don't worry, kid, your 'sister' will get what's coming to her once this is all over with." Undyne told Frisk softly.

"U-Undyne..." Alphys uttered, she sat next to Undyne and just looked at her girlfriend. At first neither of them spoke, both kept their stares on the sleeping child, then, Undyne was stuck with an idea. Jumping from her seat she looked at Alphys and smiled.

"What if...What if we get Jessica! Kidnap her and force her to tell the truth!?" She asked Alphys, the dinosaur looked thought for a moment, then shook her head.

"It would...Look really bad on our part if we kidnap someone and suddenly they're telling a completely different story." Alphys explained and Undyne frowned. Pacing around a bit, both could start to smell burning spaghetti coming from the kitchen.

Suddenly, Sans was in the living room, the fat skeleton breathing heavily and sweating.

"What happened to you?" Undyne asked, noting the lack of Toriel.

"T-Toriel got taken by human policemen. They tried to take me, I had no choice but to come back here." He breathed out, holding onto the wall as he tried to catch his breath.

"They took Toriel!? That's it!" Undyne was seething now, summoning her spear, she stormed out of the house, not listening to anyone as they tried to call her back.

"What happened?" Papyrus asked coming from the kitchen, a plate of half burnt spaghetti in his hands.

"Undyne ran off, I don't know if she's going after Jessica or the police..." Sans breathed out. He glanced over at Frisk, she wasn't looking any better, if anything, she was looking worse, her skin turning a sickly shade of gray, and she seemed to have some trouble with her breathing, it looked uneven.

"W-We have to go after her! She could get hurt or worse!" Alphys gasped.

"Never fear! I, The great Papyrus will go and get her!" Papyrus proclaimed, he placed the spaghetti down and started out the door, but, his scarf was grabbed from the back and he was tugged back inside.

"No!" Sans growled, and he slammed the door shut. "They are after us! You hear me! They already took Tori...Just watch the kid, I'll...I'll try to get Undyne." With that Sans teleported away once more.

Undyne was beyond furious, every human crossed paths with her, as she stomped towards Frisk's home, knew to get out of her away, then again, holding a spear while having a pissed off expression would have that reaction from anybody. Seeing the familiar house in the distance, Undyne ran to it, she was going to break the damn door down.

Before she could get the chance to kick the door in, she heard a voice from behind her.

"Monster! Put the weapon down and come with us quietly!" Turning around, she was surrounded by five human police men, all of them had their weapons pointed at her. Turning her head to the house, she noticed in the top right window, Jessica was staring at her, a devilish grin on her face.

"That girl is a lying piece of trash!" Undyne yelled, pointing at Jessica's window, an Officer inched closer, weapon pointed right at her chest. "She pushed Frisk! Frisk is still alive! She's just lying to cover her own skin!" Undyne hissed.

"Monster. I'm not going to ask you again. Put. the. spear. down." The closest man warned, finger on the trigger. Undyne weighed out her options. With a swallow of her pride, Undyne made her spear vanish. "Hands up!" The officer demanded, doing as she was told, the man grabbed her wrist and spun her around, with a painful slap, she felt something locking her wrists together and next thing she knew she was being dragged away. One last look at the window, she gave Jessica a very clear murderous glare.

Jessica could only clap her hands happily, today was turning out great for her.

"I don't get it."

Jessica gasped and spun around to see the small skeleton staring her down, blocking her doorway. She went to scream, but before she could she felt something grabbing her chest and next thing she knew she was being lifted into the air. She couldn't scream or cry.

"I don't get how Frisk is even so much as related to you." Sans mumbled, Jessica was suddenly forced down face to face with him, she tried to cry in fear but couldn't, she looked into the skeleton's one blue eye and heard him chuckle deeply at this.

"Now, don't get eyefended by what I'm going to say next. But, you are one of the lowest humans I've ever met." He then pushed his arm back a bit, making her go flying into a nearby wall, this caused several things off of her dresser, Jessica thought surely that should of caught her parents attention, but she didn't hear anything from downstairs. Now that she thought about it, she couldn't hear so much of anything, not a single bird, nor the cop cars that have been roaming the streets for hours now.

"I'm sure you sensed that something isn't right by now?"

Jessica felt her chest heave up and down in fear, she could only cringe when Sans said one final thing,

"I hope you're ready for a bad time, kid."

 **Merry Christmas! Please review =D**


	4. Chapter 4

Papayrus was pacing back and forth at this point, Undyne and Sans both left over an hour ago and they haven't been back. Frisk was still unconscious as well, hardly moving, her skin was turning an unnatural shade of gray, Papyrus had asked Alphys to touch Frisk's head to see if they were running a fever, seeing how he had no skin to feel for himself, Alphys had said that Frisk's skin was cold, too cold for a human. Papyrus sat on the floor next to Frisk, looking at the bundled up human. Alphys had gone into the next room, calling Mettaton for backup or something like that.

"Tiny human? Frisk? If you can hear me...I just want to ask you to wake up...I know you must be in pain and its selfish of me to ask you to do such a thing...but, if you were awake we could clear everything that Jessica said..." Papyrus breathed out, gently grabbing her hand.

"...Please?" Papyrus asked with a sigh. Still holding Frisk's hand, he felt her tiny fingers suddenly twitch. Jumping up, he held her hand with both hands excitedly.

"Frisk? Can you hear me?!" Papyrus yelled as his excitement grew more and more, once again, her fingers twitched a bit more, then, slowly, he watched as her eyes slowly started to open.

"Frisk! ALPHYS! FRISK IS WAKING UP!" Papyrus yelled and dropped down to hug his friend.

"Pap...Papyrus...My head hurts..." Frisk groaned softly, she reached up to touch her bandaged head, but, Papyrus stopped her, gently taking her hand and putting it down. Alphys came rushing into the room.

"W-We were so worried ab-about you!" She stuttered softly she then placed something on the back of the couch, Papyrus gave the object a weird look, but then shrugged it off, before he could speak to Frisk, Alphys spoke up softly.

"F-Frisk, if y-you could...How d-did this happen?" She asked, know that dumbfounded the skeleton, Alphys knows that it was Frisk's sister, he went to speak to the dinosaur but was cut off by Frisk, who weakly said,

"J-Jessica...She took me to the river...She pushed me... I think I hit my head on a rock." Frisk once again reached her hand up to touch her wounded head, again, Papyrus brought her hand down.

"You did, Frisk, I have to ask, do you think this is the first time Jessica pushed you?" Papyrus asked, there was a silence, for a brief moment, Papyrus thought she might of fallen a sleep with her eyes open, then she blinked.

"I...I don't think so. I think Jessica pushed me down Mt. Ebott..."

there was another silence, then Alphys let out a soft cough, gaining Papyrus's attention, she then awkwardly gestured for the skeleton to follow her. Forcing himself away from his friend, Papyrus followed Alphys into the next room, the object she placed on the back of the couch in her hands now.

"What is that?" He asked her, Alphys tugged at her collar a bit before answering.

"It's a machine that I made a few months back, it records whatever the person says, almost like a tape recorder, only with this handy little thing I can just..." She paused and plugged the machine into the computer in the room. After typing a few commands into the computer, a video of Mettaton popped up.

"Oh, it's Mettaton live!" Papyrus happily said, Mettaton in the video didn't seem to happy in the video, it seemed like most of his live audience, which was made of humans, were turning on him. Yelling at the robot, some even throwing things at the poor robot. It all made Papyrus sad for Mettaton.

"Yes, I tried to ask him to come to us, but, as you can see, the humans are on the verge of rioting. I'm sure it's about Frisk, news travels fast with humans, I just need to..." She paused again and picked up the machine, she pressed a few buttons , while she did that, Papyrus focused on Mettaton.

Mettaton had his arms out, clearly trying to defuse the situation at hand. He was talking, but it was muffled by the constant yelling from the audience and the fact he didn't have a microphone with him. Turning back to Alphys, she was putting the finishing touches on the thing before finally, pressing a button on the machine. Suddenly, through the speakers on the computer, Papyrus heard Alphys's voice. It seemed to be coming out of Mettaton, not his mouth, but from his body somewhere.

 _"F-Frisk, if y-you could...How d-did this happen?"_

 _"J-Jessica...She took me to the river...She pushed me... I think I hit my head on a rock."_

Everyone in the audience was silence, Mettaton looked stunned as he looked down at his body curiously, then, the recording continued,

 _"You did, Frisk, I have to ask, do you think this is the first time Jessica pushed you?"_

 _"I...I don't think so. I think Jessica pushed me down Mt. Ebott..."_

Through nobody own fault, the end of the last conversation started to skip repeatedly.

 _"I think Jessica pushed me down Mt. Ebott...Pushed me down Mt. Ebott...pushed me down Mt. Ebott...Pushed-"_

Alphys turned the machine off, silencing Mettaton. There was a silence with Mettaton audience, everyone, Mettaton included, just seemed confused. Then, the robot, grabbed a microphone and spoke clearly in it,

"Darlings, as you heard, that is our ambassador, Frisk, talking, and those two voices were two of my good friends. We monsters would never hurt Frisk, she is near and dear to all of us!" Mettaton defended, the humans started to mumble to each other softly, then, slowly, one by one, the humans started to leave the audience stands, then the camera ended it's live recording. Both Papyrus and Alphys breathed a sigh of relief, they started to walk out of the room, Alphys had the machine in her hands once again.

"Now, if we could give this to the human police then our-" Alphys let out a gasp and dropped the object, Papyrus also let out a gasp and put his hands to his mouth in shock.

The front door to the home was wide open, and on the couch was nothing, only empty blankets. Frisk was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Who said I was done with this story? Just because it hasn't been updated in a while doesn't mean i'm done with it lol.**

Frisk stumbled down the street as she walked, she could see her home not too far off, she just had a little bit more to go. However, she only took one step forward before falling down to her knees. She felt her blood slowly dribble down her head, the soaked bandage no longer useful. It was worse than the gross bandage at this point. Shakily looking up at their home, Frisk felt her determination burn through her. Breathing out heavily, Frisk forced herself to her feet and stumbled a bit to the side. It was then that something hit her, it was...quiet.

Not a sound could be heard, not in the homes, no children running around playing, not even the tweet of a bird. Instantly, Frisk's mind went back to the time at Grillbys with Sans, when he, somehow, made everyone freeze in place. However, if that was the case then why wasn't Frisk frozen? It didn't matter, she could just feel that Sans was here, probably talking to Jessica right now. Frisk begged that he wasn't giving her the 'it's a beautiful day' speech.

Breathing heavily, Frisk needed to talk to her sister. Now. With all of her determination Frisk took a deep breath and screamed out.

"JESSICA!"

It hurt her throat, she felt her vocal cords stretch as her voice reached levels that she never reached before. Then, all at once, noise came back. She could hear the insects and birds as the wind blew gently in her hair. Frisk took another deep breath, and screamed again.

"JESSY!" Only on rare occasions has she ever called her sister Jessy, whenever she did was it was sure to get her elder sister's attention, and maybe Sans's. Frisk wiped her head with her sleeve, getting blood on her sleeve, she didn't care. She was quick to notice people's doors slowly and cautiously opening, parents and children peeping out, scared.

Finally, the front door to her home slowly opened, it hardly opened an inch before blue magic surrounded it and it was jerked open. Frisk wobbled back a bit, but stood their ground and watched as Jessica shakily stepped outside, Sans nowhere to be seen, but that didn't mean he wasn't around.

"Frisk..." Jessica breathed out. For a moment her expressions seemed to jump back and forth between fear and anger, then, she smiled and took a step towards her arms out stretched.

"You're alive...I'm so glad..." She shakily started for Frisk, Only when she got close enough Frisk pushed her back.

"Take back everything..." Frisk growled.

Jessica gave out a worried laughed.

"W-What do you-" Jessica was then cut off by Frisk harshly grabbing her older sister by the collar.

"I said. TAKE IT ALL BACK! TELL THE TRUTH, JESSICA! Tell everyone what you did! You pushed me into the river and down the mountain!" Frisk screamed, slowly, the other homes around started to open up just a little bit more. People walking out on to their porches all waiting to see Jessica's response.

"I didn't do that! The monsters did! Oh you poo-" Jessica tried to lie but was once again stopped by Frisk,

"Hear me now. This lie ends now. My friends are going free. I'm done." Frisk let go of Jessica's collar and turned her back on her sister.

Jessica let out a bitter tsk, no longer caring about the consequences of anything right now, not caring about that skeleton that may be watching, not caring about her parents who are probably watching this as well as the whole neighborhood...She didn't care.

Frisk really should learn not turn her back on Jessica at this point.

Jessica charged. Tackling Frisk to the hard pavement no doubt hurting the head injury even more, Jessica threw her first punch. She was shocked when Frisk, who was flat on the ground managed to dodge her punch.

"Why are you doing this?" Frisk asked almost dead like. Jessica threw another punch, again, Frisk dodged, this time however, Jessica managed to punch the pavement hard enough to break the skin around her knuckles. Jessica cried out and held her fist. Frisk acted on this and kicked her sister off of her. The two of them standing now, Frisk just gave a weary chuckle, their vision going dark a bit. Checking on their health, Frisk just gave another chuckle. Only one HP left. It didn't bother her though. If she can fight off a god with that much health, then she can fight off her sister.

Jessica ran ready to strike again, Frisk swerved avoiding the two punches her sister had to offer.

Looking through their acting options, Frisk was about to hit which one she wanted to use when Jessica attacked out of turn. Thankfully Frisk saw it coming and managed to duck and roll away in time.

"You can't-" Frisk was cut off when Jessica went to kick her this time, changing up the attack. Doing an awkward bend backwards to avoid the attack, Frisk huffed out. Jessica was relentless now, going punch after punch just trying to get Frisk's final point down. Frisk took a deep breath as their energy zapped away with each dodge, blood was leaking down from the useless bandage, it's new name now, and into their eye. Pausing momentarily to wipe the blood away, Frisk saw Jessica come full strength with a punch, there was no way they could dodge in time. They braced themselves for the attack.

Killed by her own sister, it seemed kinda fitting.

But Jessica's attack never came.

Instead her sister scream out a million different profanities causing Frisk to look at her sister who was now floating in the air, surrounded by magic.

"Wowie... That was scary." Came the familiar voice of Papyrus. Frisk took a shaky breath and turned to see her skeleton friend, Alphys, and Sans. Papyrus was the one holding Jessica up in the air using his magic. Frisk had a feeling it would of been Sans, but the smaller Skeleton looked dead exhausted.

"Sorry it took so long, Kiddo..." Sans started, he was still talking, but Frisk couldn't hear it, in fact, the only thing Frisk could hear was the sound of their own heartbeat in their ears. Their vision pulsated a bit, before she totally blacking out right then and there...

 **Alright, I can see maybe one more chapter in this stories future and that'll probably be it.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok this is officially the last chapter, Imma admit something here, I honestly never thought I finish this story W but here we are.**

Sans really didn't like reporters, he hated them when they left the mountain, and he hates them even more now. They were all over the hospital doors like parasites. Thank god the security was refusing any and all reporters and journalists for them. Sans looked over at Toriel, the poor woman released from police custody after they took Jessica in, now waiting and probably praying to hear what Frisk's condition was. Everyone was there, Undyne, also freed from the police was sitting with Alphys. Papyrus was right next to Sans, pulling at the ends of his scarf with his bony fingers. and then there was Asgore who was sitting in a tiny chair, looking larger than ever, Sans was amazed that the chair didn't collapse yet. Even though everyone was here and accounted for, it was silent amongst them. Everyone just wanting to know what Frisks condition was.

A frown graced Sans's mouth as looked up at the waiting room TV, it was silent with subtitles on. He didn't need the subtitles to see what was happening. It was a news channel, clearly showing the events from the day. A picture of a handcuffed Jessica flashed on the screen, Sans felt his eye twitch looking at the girl. Truthfully, if the cops hadn't of shown up when they did, Sans was going to have that girl meet the pavement a couple hundred times. Seeing no remote to turn the TV off, he just settled on turning the other way. Sans looked back over at Toriel, the woman now tapping her fingers impatiently, she seemed to be thinking deeply. Finally, after what felt like months of waiting a doctor walked up to them, clipboard in his hands.

Everyone stood from their seat, catching the man off guard as six monsters hastily approached him. It was enough to make him jump and drop his clipboard.

"Ah. My apologies, I'm not quite used to monsters..." He explained as he retrieved his clipboard from the ground. Flipping up the first paper he cleared his throat a bit.

"Now, given their injuries, it's no surprise that she fainted, I'm just surprised she managed to stay awake at all...All she needs now is just to rest, we've cleaned up and stitched up the wound on her head, so now we wait for her body to do the rest." The doctor finished, he then stepped cautiously to the side. "You may see her now, She's currently resting in the last room to the right, but please, keep quiet." He mumbled.

Everyone practically raced to the room, however, the moment the door was in site, everyone slowed down. Sans slowly opened the door and everyone tip toed in.

Frisk was hooked up to a couple of things, the most obvious was the heart monitor beeping with every heart beat, there also seemed to be an IV connected to their arm as well, along with a few other things that Sans didn't really care about.

The useless bandage was now unequipped and most likely in the trash, in its place was a pristine white bandage and stitches doing most of the work.

Frisk's eyes twitched every so often but she didn't wake. Everyone silently took a seat around the bed, just silently watching as Frisk slept peacefully. Papyrus was the first to make a move, He just reached over and gently took her hand, Frisk didn't even so much as flinch when he did so. That started a chain reaction from everyone, Undyne and Alphys gently touched her arm, Toriel touched Frisk's cheek, Asgore gently reached over and touched her other arm, and Sans took her other hand. Sans teared up slightly.

"Sans? Is everything Ok?" Papyrus asked softly, there was a silence was Sans gave a slight sniffle before adding,

"This is just...a touching moment..."

Papyrus's head snapped up at the pun, Toriel gave a soft chuckle while everyone else just facepalmed and shook their heads. Papyrus looked like he was going to make a retort, but the door opening and almost slamming shut caught everyone's attention. They all turned to see Frisk's mother.

The woman looked like she's seen better days, her hair was beyond disheveled, her clothes were messy and haphazardly put on, she had on no make-up and she was clearly shaking.

"Shhh!" Undyne hissed. The woman jumped at that but quickly regained herself. She ran her fingers through her hair trying, and failing, at smoothing it out.

"I-I'm sorry..." She whispered. Seeing no place to shit, she stood between Toriel and Asgore.

"Please-" Toriel started, standing up, the woman quickly declined.

"I can't stay. I-I have to go to the station...And talk to Jessica..." She paused and rubbed her eyes with her fingers, she took a sharp intake of breath and let out a soft sob, "...And the police...All while avoiding journalists."

Toriel stood up from her seat and gently touched the woman's shoulders.

"Lets have a talk outside..." Toriel whispered and off the two of them went. There was a silence that hung in the air as everyone turned back to Frisk. After a couple of minutes passed, a phone went off. Everyone jumped and took their phones out trying to figure out who's phone was going off.

"Ah, it's mine..." Asgore said and stood up from his chair. He answered the phone on the way out of the room. After he left, Toriel came back in, shoving a folded up piece of paper into her purse before retaking her seat. Sans saw no point in asking what the paper was and just shrugged it off. He passed out shortly after that, falling asleep with his head just dangling down, his hand still in Frisk's smaller one. He was woken up sometime later by Papyrus.

"Visiting hours are over, they're kicking everyone out." Papyrus explained, even though he was smiling, he was clearly sad about having to leave. Sans looked around sleepily and noticed that Asgore still wasn't back.

"Right..." Sans mumbled and took his hand out of Frisk's, it felt oddly cold with their air on it. Everyone slowly shuffled out of the room, Toriel was the last one out.

"Wow, they are animals..." Undyne growled out when she saw the reporters and journalist still outside the doors, just begging to be let in. Sans just gave his head a shake, Toriel took a sharp breath in before speaking,

"Listen. I feel, before you guys go out there you ought to know this."

"W-What's u-up?" Alphys stuttered, Toriel reached into her purse and pulled out the paper from earlier.

"I'm adopting Frisk. That's what I talked to her mother for so long about. The poor woman looked like she couldn't handle the stress of having a celebrity in her house, dealing with both the good and bad press, and having the burden of deciding what to do with Jessica. After a bit, Frisk's father came here as well, most likely here to get his wife. I got both of them to sign the adoption forms. They were very reluctant in doing so...But it's done." Toriel explained showing them all the paper in full view.

"THAT'S AWESOME!" Undyne roared, earning harsh hushes from the nurses passing by.

"I-I'm surprised...W-With how much they clearly love her, I-I wouldn't s-s-suspect them to give her up at all to be honest..." Alphys mention and Toriel nodded.

"I think...It was coming to a point were they realized they had to choose between children...Either Jessica stays and becomes a potential threat to Frisk, or they get rid of Jessica, who just really needs help." Toriel took a deep breath and put the paper back into her purse. There was a silence as everyone stood in front of the doors, the reporters all crowded around like wild animals. Everyone gave out a bitter groan knowing they would have to walk passed all of them, Sans could already hear the questions. Truthfully, if he wouldn't get in trouble, he'd use his magic to throw the people back into the sewers were they belong, but, he didn't feel like going back down to the police station again.

"Alright, we can do this, remember, just say 'No comment' to any questions they have." Toriel told them, she quickly gave Undyne a harsh look. "And no surplexing them, their cameras, or their vehicles" Toriel added, Undyne looked away, looking quite guilty.

"Alright...Lets go..." Toriel whispered, slowly, the group all approached the front doors, awaiting the millions of questions before them...

 **Alright, and yeah, abrupt? yeah...It is and I'm not going to deny it. I honestly had a whole other segment to this story that honestly...felt like a whole other story entirely, so I scrapped it and decided to end it...here...** **Sorry... Ok. Yeah this is the end of this story. Thank you so much for reading and please if it interests you check out my other undertale fanfics if you'd like. Those are still in the works and not over.**


End file.
